The Four Horseman, Percy Jackson Style
by Mr.BeanerKnight
Summary: Ready to see the world through the eyes of War and Death, or as they used to be called, Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo. Join War and Death as they journey to new and old worlds to enforce the Ancient Laws and bring about the Apocalypse. Chaos and his army are also in here, but will they be good or evil?
1. The Offer

Prologue

Percy knew he had an odd life, well at least compared to a normal person, so it was a welcomed change when things finally settled down after the war with Gaea and the giants. It was nearing the end of summer, about three months after the end of the war, when he got a strange dream even for his standards.

Dream Setting

"Hello hero," a voice seemed to slither around him, looking around he realized that he stood in the middle of a platform made of dark stone shaped like a hexagon with six pillars at each corner.

"I repeat hero, do you accept our offer," Percy realized with a start that instead of listening to the voice he was observing the area around him, a down side to his ADHD.

"Sorry?" Percy said still not understanding why he was here, "As I said before, the council is offering you a chance to become a Horseman of the Apocalypse." "Who are they?" Percy asked, he tried very hard to remember who they were but he didn't recognize them from any myths he'd heard of. "Of course you would not know them you are Greek; they are the upholders of the ancient laws, servants of the Fates and Chaos."

Percy gulped he'd heard of the Fates and their mere names sent shivers down his spine, but who was Chaos, if he was grouped with the Fates than he must be pretty powerful and the offer to become a horseman his mind was working overtime to process all this information.

"Give me a few days" he finally managed to say, "Fine, but do not keep us waiting for too long we wait eagerly for your reply."

Normal Setting

With that he woke up in a cold sweat, his mind racing fast and an absent expression on his face he casually put on his clothes and walked to breakfast. "Hey Perce what's wrong?" Nico asked running to catch up with him "What..?" Percy asked, Nico frowned in worry "Are you alright? Something's bothering you." "Nothing just thinking about a dream I had" was his quick reply "Percy thinking, the world really has come to an end" but Percy oblivious to Nico's teasing continued walking forward and Nico again had to run to catch up with him. "Are you sure you're alright?" concern was etched in Nico's voice as he began to grow more and more worried for his best friend whom he considered a brother. "Fine!" Percy said with a little more force than necessary; Percy quickened his pace and left a sighing Nico behind "No need to be so grumpy about it," Nico muttered to himself before trudging to the dining hall.

Percy continued through the day being almost emotionless, even Annabeth couldn't cheer up Percy. After dinner the campers went to the campfire as was tradition and the fire was a warm orange that represented the campers' content mood.

Chiron broke the warm veil of happiness with an announcement "Camper's as you know the recently fought war with Gaea ended with an enormous victory!" a loud cheer was sounded by the campers at this moment, "but the leftover monsters are massing and we must send a party of heroes to defeat them."

"Why can't the hunters do it," an Apollo kid whined "The hunters are fighting their own battles; this group we will fight are merely a fraction of what the hunters are currently facing, now any volunteers?" Immediately half the Ares cabin raised their hands and yelled that they should go, but Percy's voice cut through their cheers with a soft but piercing "I'll go," immediately all heads turned towards him and everything went silent.

Percy thought that this would take his mind off of the dream. Although he still had a thoughtful expression on his face he wasn't oblivious enough to not to notice all the stares, his expression soon changed to confusion as he grew more and more uncomfortable he decided to break the silence, "What?" he asked.

Murmurs of nothings filled the air as people reluctantly volunteered, the group consisted of half the Ares cabin, half the Apollo cabin, a few Hermes and Athena kids, and finally the leaders Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse, and Nico.

As they were walking back from the campfire Percy was pulled aside by Annabeth who looked at him with concern "Are you alright?" she said looking him straight in the eyes, "Just a bad dream" he replied. Then they slowly started leaning towards each other sharing a light kiss that conveyed their passion for each other, when they pulled away they were both smiling with amused looks in their eyes. "You be safe," Annabeth said walking towards her own cabin.

Still smiling Percy headed towards his cabin where he had a peaceful sleep.

_The Next Morning_

Percy got up slowly the next morning, he was still thinking about the offer but the upcoming battle split his attention as he got up, found his gear, and walked towards the Big House where they would be planning the attack.

When he got there about half the counselors were there with Nico sitting in the shadows all listening intently. After about five minutes the rest of the counselors trudged in drowsiness clear in their stance as they slumped in their chairs.

Annabeth started her speech "The monsters appear to be in Central Park with no clear leader at the present time. They have set up camp near the forest so while most of the campers charge downhill with Clarisse and Percy leading them, the Apollo cabin will pick off the monsters from the forest, with a bit of luck the monsters will never know that they're there. "Where will you and I be then?" Nico asked looking at Annabeth and cocking his head, "We'll be near the archers with the Hermes cabin protecting them in case any monsters figure out where we are."  
"Well that's about it, we'll announce the plan at breakfast and leave right after, hopefully everyone will be ready by then." "Is that all?" Chiron asked "Well then, meeting dismissed and may the gods be with you."

Everyone got up and went straight to the dining pavilion, where they ate, sacrificed food to the gods and waited while the plan was announced by Chiron. The group of half-bloods slowly assembled at the foot of Thalia's Pine when everyone was ready they started marching and got to central park in an hour.  
Before they could continue Percy stopped them at the hill overlooking the monster camp, it was a small camp with not more than thirty monsters, with the assorted dracaenae, hellhounds, and giants. Percy saw a flash from the woods and realized that was the signal to charge.

Percy raised his trusty sword Riptide over his head and yelled "Charge!" a battle cry erupted from the army as they ran down hill and were thrust into a battle for their lives.

**A/N So, what did you think? That was my first chapter on Fanfiction, as for the story inspiration I was angry at the Darksiders fans for thinking that the Four Horseman's names were War, Death, Fury, and Strife when in the myth it is War, Death, Famine, and Pestilence. By the way next chapter will have more dialog and Percy's decision will also be made then. This will have Chaos and his army but Percy will not be a part of it, and I'll probably make Nico a Horseman too. Well, goodbye and BTW I don't care about reviews, but I would like at least 50 by the end of this story because at least I'll know people like my story and I will probably get to 20,000 words.**


	2. The Battle of Central Park

The ringing of weapons echoed around me as I decimated the army, Clarisse was behind me taking out enemies almost as fast as me, but something seemed wrong no arrows were coming from the woods. As I looked around the monsters were grinning sadistically, that's when panic welled up inside me and I realized…

Something was wrong.

"Clarisse you're in charge now I'm going to check on the archers and Annabeth" panic was evident in my voice and I didn't know if she heard me, but my doubts were cleared when she said "Running away, eh, Prissy." I couldn't help but grin as I ran toward the trees anxious to see what was awaiting me.

When I got there I heard a voice that sounded powerful, but not as powerful as Kronos or Gaea, saying "Foolish half-bloods, did you think we would not smell you? Your stench carries on the wind."

Peeking over the bushes I had instinctively crouched behind, I saw two men one with a ram's horn helmet and star-like armor and another who had a silk suit and light brown skin both of whom I recognized. "Atlas and Krios" I growled under my breath. "Silence, Krios we are not here to socialize, the monsters in the clearing will soon be defeated, then we can use the monsters surrounding them to destroy their puny force," Atlas said to Krios condescendingly.

I kept looking around for Annabeth when I spotted her tied up, grey eyes filled with panic but Nico was nowhere to be seen, of course he must of shadow traveled away at the first sight of those two to warn somebody, but where was he? He should have told me by now, just then a hand grabbed onto my shoulder and I turned around catching the person off guard and put a sword to his neck.

"Nico!" I whispered forcefully "Why did you sneak up on me?" he rolled his eyes "Well I couldn't just run around shouting, Hey Percy! I need to talk to you! Now could I?""Fine, what is it!" I whisper-yelled annoyed at his jokes, "I was going to tell you about how the titans have captured the archers but it looks like you already know that."

We sat in silence for a few minutes thinking about the situation at hand "What should we do Nico? There are two titans there, and I don't know if we can take them." I said despair deflating my speech.

"We should wait for a bit, they had a bunch of monsters with them earlier, and I want to figure out where they went."

"Fine," I breathed out and turned toward them straining to hear what they were saying.

"Once the half-bloods finish the battle," Atlas cried out, "We will launch our second attack, Echidna and her Chimera will lead it and you'll never know what hit you," he gave a mirthless laugh. "It looks like they're about done, time to have some fun," Atlas said as he walked leisurely out of the trees, Krios not far behind "Demigods! We have you surrounded; surrender now and your deaths will be painless! You have five minutes to decide." The campers began looking at each other, their eyes held none of the hope or joy that had been present on previous occasions, instead a grim expression molded their faces as if they knew this were going to happen.

"Nico! Help me untie the others, I don't intend to go quietly," He looked at me and nodded as we ran towards the helpless half-bloods, Annabeth nearly jumped for joy when she saw us but I put a finger to my lips signaling her to be quiet, of course she didn't listen.

"Percy, what are we going to do? We can't beat this many monsters" panic was evident in her eyes and and voice, I'm sure I wasn't much better but I managed to calmly say "I don't know Annabeth but we'll get out of this somehow Wise Girl."

A light bulb went on in my mind, it's brightness made a hopeful aura around me.

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked snapping me out of my daze "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're approaching our impending doom and everything for me is just dandy," sarcasm oozed out of my voice "but other than that I have a plan."

Her eyebrows shot up and her grey eyes surged with hope "A plan?" her voice was also filled with hope, but then she frowned "I hope it isn't one of_ your _plans." I pretended to look hurt "My plans aren't that bad" "They kinda are!" Nico shouted from across the clearing.

Ignoring his comment I asked "Are all the archers untied Nico?" "Yep!" he said with emphasis on the p,

"Alright, gather round then," everyone there slowly walked towards me "'Okay, we can just continue with our original plan-" "What plan?" She interrupted. "We only have half the demigods left in the field" Annabeth stated exasperated. "Yeah, but we still have the element of surprise so I could charge Echidna and everyone here could continuously fire arrows at the Chimera."

You could see Annabeth's mind racing around in her eyes. "Maybe…" she muttered, and then a little louder she said "I don't know… It feels like something else is going on, like another event is planned out for us."

I could feel it too but I chose not to notice it before, and I knew if I mentioned it the morale of everyone would go down so instead I said nothing about it. "Something weird may happen, but we still need to win," Nico said from the shadows that engulfed him making him look very intimidating.

"Now that we have a plan we just need to wait, the five minutes should be up soon," about twenty seconds later Atlas announced with a smug grin "Times up, what is your decision" that's when a silver arrow sprouted from his neck.

**Third Person POV**

A stunned silence settled over the field as all heads turned towards the direction the arrow came from, as the hunters appeared from the forest.

"Attack!" Artemis ordered her hunters, with that voice monsters remembered the hunters and how they killed their brethren without mercy.

With a horrid battle-cry the monsters charged the hunters who were taking them out quickly, but the Chimera was steadily approaching Echidna cackling behind it.

Percy and Nico rushed towards the Chimera drawing their swords as they did so and observing the battle field, they had underestimated how many monsters were there, but if Artemis' hunters were there than the group of monsters that they were after had probably combined with the smaller one and created one massive group.

The Chimera now loomed in front of Percy and Nico its mouth spewing flames and poison, and then the true battle began. As Nico summoned skeletons to distract it and Percy created a hurricane Artemis and Thalia engaged Krios, but soon they were all pushed into the center of the field where monsters kept on pouring in.

Krios was soon defeated but Atlas had recovered and whenever Artemis dodged someone behind her would get hit with the shockwave of Atlas' attack. The monsters never noticed the archers though, and were being continuously picked off, then the monsters backed up a little.

"Are you still going to keep fighting" Atlas said a grin plastered on his brick-like face, "You are down to a handful of people it would be best to surrender." The look on the demigods' and hunters' faces was grim but Percy remembered the offer from his dream and grimaced. _Should I accept it now, and save us? Would it help? Would it really save us? Would I see Annabeth again?_ Percy thought.

Nico standing next to Percy could sense something bothering him and voiced his thoughts "Are you alright Percy? If you have another plan now might be a good time to mention it." Percy turned to Nico grimace still on his face and pain in his eyes. _What would Nico think of me he thought_, Nico grew increasingly concerned for his brother and wondered what was wrong.

Percy took one last glance at the demigods and said "Tell Annabeth I love her" quietly to Nico, then took a deep breath and a step forward and shouted, "I accept!"

The demigods who thought he was betraying them said "What are you doing Percy?" While the hunters growled "Traitorous boy" Percy's close friends however looked on with astonishment unable to comprehend what was happening. Atlas' smirk grew wider as he listened to the cries of complaints the demigods were raining upon Percy, but just before he could speak a darkness appeared right in front of Percy, sheer power rolled off of it and Atlas paled. His confidence vanishing along with the courage of all the other monsters, he turned away and ran from the terrible darkness.

Percy, however stepped forward and just when he was about to reach it, a voiced screamed "No!" and tackled Percy into the portal.

**A/N Well you can probably guess who that was I did after all hint who it was in the last author's note. Anyways each author's note I'll post a song that I like this week's song is The Kill by Thirty Seconds to Mars. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and have fun. 1 hour later I finally figured out how to post a new damn chapter Hooray!**


	3. Nico and Percy Accept

**A/N Instead of a chapter next weekend I'll be adjusting the paragraph structure.**

"Ugh…" I groaned sitting up and putting my hands to my head where a piercing pain distracted me for the next few minutes. Slowly the pain subsided and opening my eyes, which I hadn't realized I'd closed, I began observing my surroundings.

It was the same room from my dream, the stone pillars looked a bit more worn, though, and they had moss and vines growing on them, looking both ways I realized something felt… different. Instead of the threatening air that usually flowed through here it seemed like, home, when I breathed in I felt relieved and invigorated. Happiness and confidence found new store in my veins, feeling like I could do anything I took a step forward and fell flat on my face.

"The hell…" I groaned, looking at what I tripped over, gulping I realized that it was Nico. _I hope he doesn't remember that when he wakes up, _I thought, unfortunately my luck decided to strike again as a loud groan erupted from Nico. _Crap, he is so going to kill me, _I thought.

Slowly Nico sat up and rubbed his eyes looking around he said with innocent confusion"Why does my chest hurt?" leaning back on his hands he looked pointedly at me with one eyebrow raised. "Yeah about that…" I said copying his stance and putting one hand through my hair eyes nailed on the ground with a sheepish expression on my face. "I may or may not have kinda tripped on you" raising my head to look at him "May or may not?" he asked one vein in his forehead twitching as his obsidian eyes bore into me. "Yeah…" I said one hand still in my hair until I realized he was no longer paying attention to me, and was observing the area as I had done moments before.

"Hey Percy… Where are we?" he said his voice tinted with worry, "Well you weren't really supposed to come here, but you are anyway so this place is... uh…" sheepishly I realized I had no idea where it was. "Classic Perce," Nico said "somehow going to places without knowing where they are" he snorted at the end of the sentence and gave me an incredulous look.

I was about to reply when a booming voice shouted "Heroes!" we turned at the same time to the direction of the voice and three gigantic stone heads that looked like a cross between a monster and an easter island head appeared which I swear weren't there before.

"Whoa! walking talking stone heads" Nico said startled "Yeah, do you guys, like, roll or something?" I said smirking inwardly imagining them doing that while we weren't looking; Nico however couldn't control himself and chuckled.

"Insolence!" They shouted "We will have you punished for this insult! But first...? Why are there two? We only asked for one!" They continued to yell.

"Dudes, use your inside voice" I replied while sticking a finger in my ear attempting to gain my hearing back.

"You insulted us again! And you did not even answer the question!" they said a fraction lower than before.

"Honestly, I don't know why we're both here" I replied.

"Wait a second" Nico said his eyes widening "You've met these guys before? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

Looking at Nico I realized that this small thing, _actually it's quite large_, a part of me said. _Shut up!_ another part said, _alright I've gone insane_ I thought to myself and focused on the real world again.

Nico's look of betrayal was now gone as he started shaking me out of my reverie. "Perce, Perce" he said shaking me "What?" I asked, my eyes no longer glazed as I began looking at him more intently.

"The Talking Heads **(lol total band reference there)** have something to say to you" he said jabbing a finger in their direction, as he turned his head to look at them.

I turned to look at them again, and they repeated "Demigod! You brought an outside party to this sacred place," they said in outrage.

"Well if you're as powerful as you say you are, shouldn't you have been able to just grab me without Nico?" I blurted out.

Nico shook his head in disbelief "Wow, you're not even on Earth and you still manage to piss off ultra-powerful supernatural beings."

Smiling sheepishly I looked toward the mentioned beings to see them with an amused expression on their stone faces.

"You are every bit as much as an upstart as we thought, and you are right we should have been able to control whether or not this demigod came here. So was it fate that brought him here? Or something higher" they said.

"Hey!" Nico started indignantly "My name's Nic-"

"Nevertheless," they interrupted "No one is allowed to see this sacred plac-"

"Looks like an old stone platform with a bunch of pillars" Nico re-interrupted.

The three stone heads continued, getting slightly annoyed "As we were saying before no one without our permission is allowed to see this place which is why we will offer you the same thing as Mr. Jackson here" they finished with a wry smile.

"What offer?" Nico said skeptically.

"Just keep up the question maybe we might get somewhere" I said sarcastically.

He gave me a dirty look before he said again "What offer?"

"We will let you become a Horseman, if you enforce the Ancient Laws across all planets in the universe."

"What do you mean by Horseman?" Nico said curiosity overwhelming his skepticism.

"A Horseman has enough power by himself to slaughter entire planets and their inhabitants, the four together are nearly invincible and make your gods look like play toys" they answered patiently.

Nico's mouth formed an O, looking at it made me laugh uncontrollably and soon enough he snapped out of his daze and glared at me.

"So this was the offer you accepted" he said, with that my face fell.

"Yeah I knew the power that would be emitted when they tried to contact me would scare off all the monsters and I didn't want anyone else to die so I… well you know…" I turned away choking on the memories, knowing it was likely that I would never see any of my old friends again.

Nico sensed my mood and answered "Sure, if Percy's one too, I might as well accept, you know keep him company" then he muttered "Not like I have a choice..."

"Excellent" they replied "You will fill in War and Death's position well."

My eyebrows furrowed "What happened to them?" I asked.

"War accidentally read the signals of the apocalypse wrong, he then convinced us to allow him to clear his name, we allowed it but limited his powers, he died in the ensuing battles. Death also tried to clear his brother's name but died in his attempt too and the planet was destroyed."

"What happened to that planet?" I asked.

"We had to reverse time on that planet so the event never happened but it cost us a lot of our energy. Since we cannot allow failure often and since they both died we had to find new Horsemen, we found you two worthy. Now then, Mr. Jackson will be War and Mr. Di Angelo will be death, Death was the stronger brother but we try to keep the power of each Horseman relatively equal. For advice we will give you the soul of your respective Horseman, since Mr. Di Angelo is weaker than Mr. Jackson he will get Death to balance out your powers, not to mention he's used to Death. Are you ready for your new powers?"

Nico wasn't even offended by the fact that the heads said that he was weaker than me, as we looked at each other, nodded, then turned back to the Talking Heads and said with confidence "We accept."

"Then we proclaim you the new Horsemen!" they said dramatically.

A swirling light surrounded both of us as were immersed in pain and power, neither of us could contain it so we did the natural thing, we blacked out.

**A/N Well that was slightly longer than the other chapters I've written soon though I'll pump out longer chapters. Sorry it took so long (I'm sure you've this from most writers) but I was a little busy with you know life; I had school spirit week, homecoming, and an annual rivalry game with a different high school. Anyway I have a few songs since I procrastinated my ass off while writing this they are: Perhaps Love by John Denver, Hurricane by 30 Seconds To Mars, and The Wall album by Pink Floyd. I'm sure I'm forgetting a few things but oh well hope you enjoyed and don't die. **


	4. Our New Home

**To the Reviewers, this will answer your questions. Sorry about not spacing out the lines, I don't have much time and I don't consider it too big of an issue because when I encounter something like that I simply scroll over the part I am reading and it gets highlighted blue, but I will try to space it out more. Yes, I did read the Hunger Games (A few years before the movie came out) but it wasn't an intentional quote. Thanks for the positive reviews! Any bands that I should listen to? Trust me I listen to anything. Also, how does the review system work? I have four reviews when I click on the number of reviews but it only shows up as two.**

_Gods,_ I thought_ why do I keep waking up with headaches? _

Groaning I sat up in my bed.

_My bed?_ When did I get a bed?

Looking around and squinting because I was in an all white room, I saw a person that looked really buff.

_Geez… that person must exercise a lot _I thought_._

There were two scythes right next to the person that were as huge as he was, one was gold with a round jewel-encrusted bottom, this was also in the middle right before the hand grip. The blade on that scythe was about four feet long and unlike Kronos' scythe it seemed older and more powerful with a dangerous shine.

Shivering involuntarily I looked at the other scythe which seemed much plainer. It had a wooden, worn, handle with a plain iron blade that was also four feet long and at about 2 feet in (4 ft is about 130-140 cm ) stated curving at about a 150 degree angle. Although this one wasn't as evil, it seemed so… ancient, like it had been used since the dawn of time.

_Well, I wonder who he is_ I thought.

Realizing I was getting distracted too easily I forcefully shook myself from my thoughts and tried to move on.

I turned to get out of my bed then jumped back just as quick. Right next to me was a 6 foot sword with different engravings on it (Looks like a runeblade) that made it seem malicious and devouring, but it also seemed to hum with recognition... as if it wanted _me _to use it.

I also realized I was much faster than usual, that's when I noticed that the figure had a skull ring on his finger.

_Nico _I realized _What happened to him?_

The events of the day before flooded my thought process and I was left in a trance.

H_uh if Nico looks like that I wonder what I look like?_ I thought amused.

Suddenly something sparkled to the left of me, so curiosity forced me to start walking towards it. A man slowly approached from where I'd seen the sparkle, approaching at a leisurely pace and copying my movements. The man had a sea green cloak and underneath that was armor that looked medieval and glowing silvery white eyes and hair. Realization hit me like a freight train as I realized that the man in the mirror was actually me and that the pain that filled me was also caused by the changing of my appearance.

I reached forward to touch the mirror when a voice startled me, "Who are you?" it asked.

Spinning around I faced the figure that I had already identified as Nico.

"Hey Nico" I said casually.

"Percy?" his eyes widened and understanding dawned in them, "That offer thing?" it seemed hard for him to think of how to talk, but I nodded knowing his unsaid question was if that was what changed us.

Now that I got a good look at him I saw that he was wearing black leather armor that looked like a piece of shadow, ever shifting and seemed to fall off him, gather on the floor, then quickly disappear as if not wanting to be seen by anyone else.

"Did you see the weapons?" I asked him.

"Weapons?" he looked around the room and his eyes settled on the sword, then quickly settled on the scythe.

A wicked grin appeared on his face "Sweet" his simple comment made me grin too.

"So… Wanna test them out?" I asked, his wolfish grin answered my question as we both ran towards our respective weapons. Gripping my sword I raised it while turning around to face Nico who had his scythes behind his back but ready to be used at a moment's notice.

"So you are the new War" a voice stated in a monotone making us jump. I looked around the room to see where the voice was coming from "I'm right under your nose," it said "Or should I say in your hand?" The sword seemed to be vibrating like it was the one talking and I realized that it actually _talked_.

The clattering of a metal on the floor echoed in the relatively small room and I looked up to see that Nico had dropped his scythes, surprise written all over his face.

"Did your weapon talk to you too?" I asked Nico who was still surprised as he continued to just stare at his the scythes as if they came from another planet.

"I see you are awake" a figure said as it walked through a door that I hadn't noticed before.

Turning my head to face him I saw that he had a sickly green cloak over himself with skulls that seemed to appear on the cloak and then get engulfed in a bright green liquid, that was also absorbed into the cloak.

"My name is Pestilence and I will be introducing you to the aspects of the universe that you do not have knowledge of at the current time, any questions?"

Raising his head to look at us, I got a better glimpse of his face which had green eyes that mirrored the color of his cloak which contrasted with his very pale skin. Overall he looked like he was about to keel over any second.

I quickly realized that he was one of the other Horsemen and asked"Aren't there Four Horseman?"

"Yes, Famine will be joining us shortly, he is gathering some materials right now, we will wait for him" he stated flatly.

"Wait for me!" a voice shouted from down the corridor that Pestilence had earlier entered from. Soon enough an energetic man with bone armor, a sunken face, pale blue eyes, and bleach blond hair bolted through the doorway. Despite his weak and frail appearance power seemed to emanate from him, although it felt strangely muffled.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, the newcomer continued speaking oblivious to, or maybe just ignoring our obvious discomfort.

"I got caught up in a training exercise and forgot about them" he said gesturing towards us.

"I had to get more comfortable clothes on" he said putting his hands, on his hips smiling brightly, although it contrasted too much with his appearance making it look silly, ingenuous, and slightly comical.

Grimacing inwardly, but outwardly forcing a smile I stuck my hand out "Hey, my name's Percy."

Abandoning his joking attitude he stared at me with his cold, empty eyes, "Not anymore, it's War, since you accepted the Council's offer you must abandon and forget all things from your past life, as well as you" he said nodding towards Nico err… Death, I guess.

"Pestilence and I would much rather have our real brothers back, alas that cannot be done" he said gesturing towards our weapons bitterly as if he knew they were in there.

"But we will try our best to accept you as our new brothers and then maybe we will forget as well" he finished with a sigh.

"Now follow us" he said while turning around without any further word, Pestilence offered us a reassuring grunt and left.

"What a great welcome…" I muttered to myself following them with Nico close behind.

The first step we took into the hallway was amazing. It looked like an old fashioned boat mixed with a castle, the halls were carved wood with intricate designs and beautiful statuettes were positioned at common intervals, the light brown shade of wood brought out a brightening effect with the entire hallway.

Gasping in wonder I marveled at the details, before soon realizing that our guides had continued walking without us, shaking Death back into reality we ran to catch up with the other two.

"… And the first rule of being a horseman" Famine said turning around and looking pointedly at us "is to always be aware of your surroundings."

Flushing in embarrassment I looked away and Death grumbled under his breath "No need to be such a dick..."

"Do you have something to say Death?" Famine said in a dangerous sarcastic voice.

Narrowing his eyes in anger, Death retorted "You heard what I said and I'd quite like to know what's up with your attitude."

A blur flew in front of my face and soon Death was pinned against the ground, a sword at his throat, "You want to know what's wrong with me, I lost two of my brothers and the Council just wants to replace them with you two!"

Death gulped as Famine removed his sword and placed it in his sheathe.

Rubbing his neck Death said bravely "I know what it's like to lose a sibling."

"Well that's good for you, maybe I can blow away in the wind and you won't have to mope over me."

"Stop" Pestilence's solid voice cut in between the fight, "Another rule of the Horsemen is to control your emotions," he said, taciturn eyes sparkling with unknown wisdom.

"He is right" a gravelly voice said, turning towards the new sound a specter appeared with a white mask, bluish black hair, and glowing orange eyes. "You must accept them they have done nothing wrong, besides depression just doesn't suit your joyous personality" he finished sarcastically.

"I agree" another specter appeared to my left he had silvery hair and glowing white eyes with a blood red cloak his voice was like Atlas' but older and full of wisdom.

Famine's eyes widened "Brothers…" he whispered reaching a hand towards Specter 2.

"Wait you're the old War" Death said while pointing towards Specter 2 "So you must be the old Death" he said pointing towards Specter 1.

"I'm glad at least one of them is smart," Old War said.

"Yes, I was always the smartest one of the group and we don't need everyone to be an idiot" Old Death said sarcastically.

"Wow, not all of the Four Horsemen have a stick up their ass" I said smirking.

"Yes, we have lots of fun if you call committing genocide now and again fun" Old Death said humor prevalent in his voice.

"Back to the point we will appear if we see fit to advise these two young men" Old War stated while gesturing towards Death and I "And you two will help them if need be" he finished pointing at his two brothers.

"Embrace them as you would us, and remember we will be watching so don't do anything stupid" Old Death said "Oh yes, and don't die it's been very boring, goodbye," with that they both dispersed leaving us to think about what just happened.

Famine shook his head and Pestilence grinned in amusement, soon Famine spoke up again "Sorry for how we were treating you before we'll get better just give us time now back to the tour!" Death and I shook our heads at his antics he reminded me a lot of Leo…

Quickly I shook the thought away he wasn't a part of my new life and it was best not to get distracted again.

"So here is the training room, very classy indeed" Famine said walking to the left side of the hallway near an average sized door with red wood and intricate designs decorating it like the rest of the hallway, a capital A printed in the center.

Peeking my head in I was nearly blinded, as the room was completely bleach white with weight sets that littered the floor, a water jug in the corner, and a TV in the adjacent corner.

"The weights are enchanted to be however heavy you want them to be, with your new bodies and powers comes an ungodly amount of strength" Pestilence said with a smile while I snorted, _ungodly strength I guess Pestilence does have a sense of humor _I thought glancing at him.

"Moving on" Famine shouted energetically walking quickly to the next stop, "This is the recreational room where you can pretty much do whatever you want" looking inside that room too I saw that it had white carpet with a black couch and a TV across from it and to my left was a small kitchen.

"And finally" Famine said walking off again, his voice nearly reaching soprano "is the bedrooms."

When I caught up again we had reached the abrupt end of the never-ending hallway where only one door was.

"Why is there one door?" I asked.

"You have to open it" Famine said like he was talking to a child.

Sighing I walked towards the door and flung it open, inside was a plain room that was a bright but not too bright white, with four doors that each had one of our names on it.

"Well! That's the end of our tour, when the council needs us we will be summoned, told where we need to go, and then go there. Good night!" he said going through the door with his name on it, leaving us alone with Pestilence who then left after giving us a nod and walking through his own door.

"So Death, can I just call you Nico?" I asked as soon as the other two were gone "Yeah" he responded "it would be weird if you called me anything else."

"So, what do you think about this" I said using both arms to signify the whole room.

"I think that I'll sleep on it, wake up, realize what happened, accept it , and then get used to it" he said.

"Sounds just like when we found out we were half-bloods" I said remembering my past. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Nico."

"You too Perce" he said before walking through his respective door leaving me alone to reminisce

. "A good friend you have there" a voice said.

"War" I replied knowingly.

"No, that's you now, you may simply call me adviser "

"So you were in that sword all along?" I asked

"Yes, the sword that you now carry upon your back" with a start I realized that I had been carrying the huge blade the entire time.

"You're surprised? The blade is enchanted so that it will always return to you when you require it, now go and get some rest."

Grunting I acknowledged how tired I really was. Trudging towards my door I opened it and saw that it was all colored sea green, after getting over my shock I grinned and muttered "I guess you never can get rid of the past…"

**A/N Wow I procrastinated so much on this, anyway the song/album for this chapter is American Idiot by Green Day, and for your information it was the first band I got into and I was in second grade when I listened to their first album so Thalia move aside. School's also been given me trouble, I swear that as you progress through the ladder of schools that the teachers get worse and worse. By the way I finally reached 1,000 views on this story which is exactly how much I predicted and I am so happy! That review counter still bugs me though… Anyway have a nice day and don't die.**


	5. Getting Used To Our New Lives

**A/N Hey everyone! I finally figured out the difference between views and visitors, and when I looked at the stats it said that I had 30 more visitors on chapter 3 then on chapter 2. This means that some people skipped chapter 2. I've also decided to add more structure to my story because the only negative reviews I've gotten were about how everything's one paragraph. I will also update more frequently. For those new authors (Lol I'm pretty new myself) if you want the most bang for your chapter upload it on the weekend because more people will view it. With that said, enjoy!**

Tonight was a long night. I was constantly tossing and turning, restless due to the thought of what tomorrow had in store for me. Flinging the covers off me I jumped out of bed, usually a walk helped cool my nerves and sitting in bed would just be a waste of time.

"Where are you going?" the booming, yet monotonous voice of my advisor said in a forceful whisper.

"I can't sleep," I replied simply

"It's your first night here and you can't sleep?" "Yep" I said cheerily.

Old War sighed in exasperation before responding, "Do you have any idea where to go?"

"Nope" I continued with my short answers while turning around expecting to see his specter but instead faced the sight of my empty room and a light shining in from a window I hadn't seen before and next to it was a door.

_A door? _I thought to myself.

Cautiously I approached the door moving slowly and silently when I reached it and noticed how strange I must have looked I laughed. Flinging it open easily, I gasped at what I saw. A beach that resembled Camp Half-Blood's was just beyond the door. It was even more beautiful, because the moon was out and the water reflected it, shining with ever-changing elegance. In a trance I walked forward, the ocean breeze against my bare chest made me nostalgic of old times.

With a relaxing sigh I sat down absorbing everything I saw.

"I see you've found your personal room." A voice startled me out of my thoughts.

Whipping my head around to face it while getting into a fighting stance, I saw that it was just the Old War.

Relaxing my muscles, I finally took into account what he said. "What do you mean my personal room?"

"Just what I said, this is a part of your living quarters except it is usually whatever wherever the owners' most relaxing spot is, in your case it was the beach" he explained patiently.

"Well they hit it right on the nail." I said turning to face the sea all worries being washed from my face.

"It's amazing how much the sea calms you down," the specter said "instead of grimacing and brooding all the time you become relaxed"

"You're very observant," I remarked politely in response he gave a hearty laugh.

"See! You changed so much, instead of a sarcastic comment I got a polite response."

I smiled slightly and asked "How did you and the Old Death die?" curiosity and ADHD overwhelming my sense of boundaries.

Old War tensed up quickly getting rid of his friendly attitude, but as soon as it happened he sighed, sadness replacing it.

"I guess I'll have to tell you sometime" he said, now staring at the moon, arms folded.

"You don't have to-" "Yes I do" he interrupted, he sighed again and a forlorn entered his usually neutral face.

"To tell the story some information must be known to you first I'm sure you've heard that the universe is ever expanding?" I nodded "Well since the universe is constantly growing, then that means that it is infinite, and if one thing is infinite then that means that everything must be infinite. Do you understand?" he asked.

I could not hide my confused expression from him and he smiled, eyes glittering with amusement, I could tell he was just barely holding in a laughing fit.

"Anyways" he restarted after laughing for quite a bit at my angry expression. "Since everything is infinite then that means there are infinite Earths, like different dimensions." My anger converted to confusion again while instead of stopping this time he continued. "Not every Earth needs the Horsemen, so when I accidently went to one I started that Earth's apocalypse. I made a deal with the council that if I could find out what really happened then they would forgive me, but most of my powers were taken away to ensure that I didn't run. I died in the attempt to clear my name; Death did too, when he tried to erase the crime by restoring the planet to the way it was before. Thus the Four Horsemen were reduced to two, and the planet fell." He finished with a regretful look.

"Wow" was all I could say, as we both turned our gazes to the sea.

Silence reigned between us as we both were lost in thoughts and memories.

Until I broke the silence.

"If the council is so strong why didn't they forgive you for this one mistake, and then resurrect you?" I asked.

"Because they spent their energy reversing what happened to that Earth." He answered smoothly.

It was silent for a long time again until I got up and said while stretching "Well, it's time I went to bed" and started walking back.

I was nearly to the door in that led back when Old War shouted "Percy! No matter what Famine says, remember who you originally were!"

I nodded a determined look in my eye and walked the remaining steps into my room.

I had no nightmares that night.

_The Next Morning_

"Uuuuuuhhhh…" I yawned while lying in my bed.

I slowly got up out of my bed, when I was all the way out I started stretching, hearing a crack in each of the muscles I stretched. I tried looking around for my dresser but didn't find one, my face was covered in a bemused expression until I remembered that I could probably just imagine clothes on me. I quickly thought of the most popular clothes before I left Earth, suddenly I felt a tingling all over my body. Looking down all I was my armor from yesterday.

_Great, I only have one outfit_ was my closing thought as I strolled out of my room.

The opening room was still as bare as ever, so I kept walking without spending too much time there and opened the door to… A different hallway?

Instead of the fancy carved wood hallway was a stone block hallway that looked like the inside of the castle.

_I hope the doors are still in the same spot or I'll be lost on the first day, _shaking the grim thought process off I sprinted down the hallway and soon things became a blurry. Stopping I looked around to see why, until I realized that I ran fast enough for the hallway to blur because of my speed.

I walked back the way I came and ran into the weight lifting door, it was also different from last time because instead of the intricate carvings it was a plain wooden door with an armory plaque on it.

The door swung easily open on its oiled hinges and to my surprise I found that someone was already working out here that someone was Pestilence.

As I walked toward the bench press he gave me a nod of acknowledgement and I returned the gesture.

The bench press had a weight on each side that was labeled two tons.

_What?_ I thought_ this has got to be a joke, two tons?_

I looked back at Pestilence with an incredulous look, and he nodded to me once again as if _saying go ahead it won't hurt._

Gulping I slid under the weights and pushed up, it was surprisingly easy and I was lifting it up like it only weighed two pounds (about 1 kilogram).

I got up and added two more weights to each side; it was still too easy so I added another two to each side; that was when the challenge started.

I could only lift it about fifteen times but I was still happy with the results I mean after all I could lift _20 tons_. Grinning wickedly, I started using almost all the equipment there like they were going out of style. I felt like a kid in a candy shop as I tried out all the different equipment to find out how strong I was and let's just say that I would make superman jealous. After all _I could lift 20 freaking tons._

Finally I settled on the treadmill running a steady 200 mph (like 260 kilometers per hour) when Pestilence decided to join me.

"I see you're having fun" he said although his voice was void of humor if you looked at his face you could see a very, _very_ slight smirk.

"Just getting to know my abilities and how far they go" was my response.

"Mmhmm, of course" his smile was getting easier and easier to detect and I broke into a grin.

"Yeah, of course" I said a joking air began around us.

"Hmph" he grunted/snorted and turned forward again.

This continued for about an hour until we both went toward the kitchen for some water and food.

When we arrived the TV was on showing some violent movie that I didn't recognize, and Nico and Famine on the couch. There seemed to be some tension in the room as they both had their arms folded and Famine was scowling. Neither of them seemed to notice us, so we silently got our drinks and draped wet towels around ourselves to help cool us off.

I joined Nico and Famine on the couch and Famine looked as if he were about to start yelling at me when Pestilence put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that said _don't start anything, _this seemed to calm him down and he relaxed_._

"So Nico how's it going?" I asked cheerily

"Be quiet" he said in a hushed whisper, "Famine is still in a bad mood"

I thought he just said something wrong so I tried to start a conversation with him.

"So, what's on?" I asked, "I don't know" Famine answered, "Is it good?" I asked, "I don't know" Famine answered again becoming irritated. "Had a nice day?" I asked, Famine seemed to erupt "Will you stop asking questions? It was so much better when Death and War were here, but _you_ had to take their place. It's not fair they had experience, they had power, _they _were my brothers!" he ranted.

"Well excuse me for being-" before I could finish a bright flash of light surrounded all of us and we were all teleported in front of the Talking Heads once again.

"The planet Ereheseus has broken an ancient law, without the Fate's consent it is illegal to make immortal beings they must be judged!" they said in a loud growl.

"Yes sirs!" Pestilence and Famine shouted as a bright light once again surrounded us. When the light cleared we were all on Skeleton horses with red eyes and armor. Dense forests and lush grass surrounded us with overgrown trees and the nice smell of a forest.

"Time to make a plan of attack" Pestilence said

"Yes," Famine responded malicious glee in his voice, "it will be the same plan as when the Old War and Death were here, I take North, Pestilence takes South, War takes west, and Death takes East." With that he and his horse abruptly trotted away.

"Good luck" Pestilence said to us then turned around as he commanded his horse to also trot away.

"See ya later Perce" Nico said to me then had his horse trot away in his respective direction.

"Good luck to us all…" I muttered, then turned around, sword at my side, and had my Horse trot toward the setting sun.

Overall it seemed like a paradise and we were going to destroy it.

**A/N This chapter got out fast. Unfortunately I have no new inspiring music besides the Creature's twenty four hour live scream/ (stream), but if you want a song try I hate everything about you by Three Days Grace. Also, next Monday is my birthday (the twenty ninth) so let's hope I have a happy birthday! As usual have fun and don't die. **


	6. Best Chapter Ever!

**A/N Hello everyone! I know that some small amount of you are probably upset that this isn't a chapter but I wanted to let you know that I changed the paragraph structure of the rest of the story because the only negative review I got was that it needed to be spaced. I hope you like it because it took me hours to fix and I also added a little bit too. I will probably have a new chapter a few weeks from now, but I will make it much longer. Also, it's my birthday the 29****th****, so please wish me a very happy birthday! I hope you like the story and keep reading, bye!**


End file.
